


Resume

by knitekat



Series: Reckless series [7]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Lester relationship with Nick Cutter continues to develop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resume

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by Lukadreaming.

Nick found himself having to shift position as he watched James lick the last of the peach's juice from his fingers, seemingly oblivious to the effect it was having on Nick's control.

Taking things slowly as he had coaxed his stubborn and used-to-being-in-charge formerly straight lover into the ways of a same-sex relationship had turned out to be much more enjoyable than Nick had thought possible.

Nick mused over how far they had come from the skittishness of James on their first date. Nick had purposely slowed down, even reversed, for their next date. Although candles had lit the room and soft music had played, they had eaten their meal at the table and afterwards he had only kissed James goodnight.

Over the next few dates, they had slowly got more intimate, with longer kisses and caresses being exchanged, as the meals had moved from the table back to the settee.

Of course, not every date had gone according to plan. James had to cancel one when he had been summoned to an urgent meeting, and one had been interrupted by their mobiles ringing to inform them of an anomaly.

But here and now, the fact that James was sitting so close to him that their knees touched wasn't helping Nick's composure one bit. Neither was the slight knowing smile on James' face when he realised the effect he was having on Nick. Though it did imply that James had got over his nervousness - at least for now.

Nick leant towards James, making sure his movements were slow and non-threatening. Nick's tongue protruded slightly as he watched James' eyes for any signs of anxiety. Nick sighed against James' lips as he kissed him, before running his tongue over those lips. When James' lips parted, Nick took the opportunity to sweep his tongue into James' mouth and duel with his tongue.

James moaned into the kiss as Nick ran his hands lightly over his lover's shirt, the fabric cool under Nick's fingers. He played with James' top button before undoing it. As he touched the exposed skin, Nick felt James grip and twist his hands into Nick's shirt.

Pulling back slightly, Nick just looked at James for a moment, as his fingers continued to stroke. He smiled as he noted James' dilated pupils and the way his breathing had increased slightly. Good, no signs of anxiety but definite signs of arousal. Nick smiled as he continued to caress the exposed skin, before sliding his fingers down to the next button. Keeping his actions slow to allow James time to object, Nick undid the second button and let his fingertips stroke over the skin that was revealed. Slowly, button by button, Nick undid James' shirt until he reached his trousers. Pausing to meet James' eyes, Nick gently pulled the shirt free and pushed it open to reveal James.

Nick bit his lip as he took in the sight of his lover's bare chest for the first time. “Beautiful”. Nick noticed James' blush when he whispered that, and reached out to pull him into a kiss. His fingers trailing down James' face and neck to his chest. Nick's lips soon followed, as he licked and nuzzled and gently nipped along the path taken by his fingers.

Nick continued to kiss his way across his lover's chest to a nipple. The low moan that emerged from James' throat when Nick tongued it encouraged him. He closed his lips around it and sucked gently.

“Nick ...”

Nick looked up into the almost black eyes of his lover, before gently blowing over the nipple. He grinned and kept up his assault as his fingers stroked and played with James' other nipple. When he sucked hard on a nipple as his fingers twisted the other, James' hips bucked and he moaned, “Please, Nick.”

Nick kept his mouth on James' nipple as his fingers stroked down his chest to twirl around his belly button. He had to hold James still as the man writhed against him, panting and moaning. Following the trail of hair down, Nick's fingers encountered James' trousers before squeezing the obvious erection tenting them.

“Please.”

Nick continued to lick and nuzzle as his hand massaged James' cock through his trousers. “Please what, James? What do you want me to do?”

A moan sounded and then James managed, “Touch me.”

Nick smiled as he continued his nuzzling, before nipping and blowing across a nipple, feeling James' thrust into his hand. “Anything, love.”

Nick's fingers soon freed James' erection, and he sighed as his fingers curled around and squeezed him gently. He heard an answering moan from James.

Nick looked up into James' eyes. “Trust me.”

James seemed almost dazed as he looked down at Nick. “Trust you.”

Nick smiled before he kissed and nuzzled down James' chest and stomach. He paused to swirl his tongue into his belly button before continuing downwards. Nick paused for a moment to admire James' cock and to breathe in his unique musk of arousal. Nick said “Lovely,” just before his lips closed around James.

Nick heard the low moan James uttered as his hips jerked forward. Holding him still, Nick licked up and down James' cock before twirling his tongue around the slit. He pressed his tongue against the vein along the underside as he engulfed James' cock and sucked.

The sighs and moans from James and his hips moving told Nick he was enjoying what was being done to him. Nick pulled back until only the very head was in his mouth and tongued the slit again. He began to slide up and down James, swallowing around the cock again and again.

James moaned as he tried to thrust into Nick's mouth, before, with a low groan, he came spurting in Nick's mouth. Nick swallowed the bitter fluid, determined not to miss a drop before nuzzling the softening cock.

Looking up at James, Nick grinned. The man just looked so boneless and debauched after his orgasm, his head thrown back, his eyes half-closed, his spent cock glistening with saliva and his bare, heaving chest framed so perfectly by his white shirt. Nick just had to kiss him again, sharing James' come with him.

“OK, James?”

James nodded shakily, “God, yes.”

Nick found his own trousers uncomfortably tight and shifted. As he did so, he noticed James gaze at his erection and lick his lips nervously.

“Um. You didn't ...” James waved his hand in the vague direction of Nick's erection.

“No. I didn't.”

“Oh. Um ...”

Nick kissed him again, just because James looked so cute when he was flustered. “If you want to, I won't say no to a hand job.”

“You don't want me to ...” James blushed again as he looked down, “suck you off.” He finished in a near whisper.

Nick tugged James' chin up, smiling at his new lover. “We aren't going to rush, remember, James. If you can't say it, you're not ready to do it. But I do remember your hand on my cock. I'll tell you a secret, whenever I wanked after that encounter, I imagined it was your hand on me.”

Nick didn't think it was possible, but James blushed even more. “I ... I can do that.”

Nick leant in for another kiss, and sighed as he felt James' hands on his trousers, scrabbling somewhat at his zip. Nick reached down to help, before he sighed as James' hand closed around him. It felt so good as he thrust into James' loose grip, before the hand squeezed around Nick. It didn't take long before Nick jerked and came.

Nick smiled at the concerned look on James' face, before kissing him again. “Just perfect, James.”

As he pulled James against him, Nick was content. James was a hell of a lot more relaxed with him and they had got a lot more intimate. Nick kissed James' hair. It was actually rather nice to take this relationship slowly. It made every kiss, every touch so much sweeter.


End file.
